


【KT】我最大的夢想、是某天，這些玩笑都不再是玩笑。

by jellyfishick



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishick/pseuds/jellyfishick
Summary: 標題好長：我最大的夢想、是某天，這些玩笑都不再是玩笑。「我」= ftr好吧也是我的夢想我相信也是大家的夢想
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

1

「那你來啊。」

站在廚房的人手還泡在不鏽鋼水槽裡，堂本剛進浴室時他想今天是時候清潔一下了，之前買來專門洗水槽那東西放哪兒了還得問堂本剛，要是不見了也沒關係可以用鹽洗，反正他本來就覺自家水槽沒有嬌貴到要買專用磨砂膏來伺候，也不知道是他越來越邋遢還是堂本剛越來越潔癖了。

「我下下週就回去，那你跟我一起回去吧。」

泡過澡的人散發著一股從仙境走出來的氛圍，臉頰皮膚透出淡淡的粉紅像喝了兩杯梅酒後的他，還未擦乾的髮絲慵懶又嬌氣地賴在白嫩的後頸，一滴水珠沿著脖子滑下鑽進鎖骨的弧度，不知道是水還是汗，但香得離譜，像一顆酥軟又過度成熟的桃子，不、是仙桃。

堂本光一趕緊把最後一個碗刷乾淨晾在架子上，手腕還殘餘著泡泡，草草用水沖了一下搶先跳到沙發上等待，像極了一隻聽見主人打開罐頭的大貓。

剛才要做什麼來著，算了、應該不大重要。

「我幫你擦。」

被搶走毛巾的人看著無比殷勤的堂本光一，靠在對方胸膛默默接受著格外認真的服務，心裡帶著一點慌。

欠身想要拿遙控器，看穿他動作的人立刻跑到茶几另一角給他遞上遙控器，堂本剛看著單膝跪在自己面前的人，視線轉到電視上逃避那過於燦爛的笑容。

攝影師看到這樣的笑怕是要哭了，走神地調著不同頻道，堂本剛幾次想要開口，但又組織不出合適的話。

堂本光一哼著自己曾經的限定組合那首歌，高音部分唱破音了自個兒笑個不停，他收起毛巾在耳邊跟自己說去拿吹風機，他一走堂本剛立馬把在沙發邊看走廊上的人，想那人是什麼時候把歌的舞步記下來的。

堂本剛把全身重量交給沙發，希望那條縫能把自己吸進去，最好把那句脫口而出的話也吸回去。

有時候他會高估了彼此之間的默契。

他以為堂本光一會笑笑說「你就說說吧」，然後彼此笑笑，說難道要跟爸媽說這是我男朋友嗎，之類的話。

對方似乎沒有看出這只是一個玩笑。

要是現在說自己只是開玩笑，那可不是笑笑就能解決的了。

2

愉快地收拾著散落在休息室化妝桌上的瓶瓶罐罐，提起包準備離開時傳來敲門聲，經紀人打開一條縫探頭讓他準備一下，堂本剛站在玄關就差沒把鞋穿上，頭稍稍傾斜思考了一下，不經意流露出當年扮演某位少年偵探時的神韻。

「準備什麼？」

「是上週說的那家雜誌採訪，問題在這裡、您看一下。」

經紀人雙手遞上問題紙，堂本剛快速掃過報社名字，眉頭緊皺，抬眼看了看門口上的時鐘，分針再過一點點今天就過去了。

「採訪不是明天嗎？」

「光一桑之前跟我說需要改時間，我以為他有先跟您商討好......」

突然被迫延長營業時間的人在心裡泛了個大白眼，怎麼弄得好像堂本光一是他經紀人似的，堂本光一也是，改時間怎麼也不跟自己說一聲，最近總是這樣做事毫無交代，前天也是，自己給他收拾好去健身的東西，結果那人一覺睡到晚上醒來說在家練就好，不出去折騰。

當時騙自己辦那張健身卡的人還是他堂本光一呢，怎麼現在去個健身房就是折騰了，前一晚也不見他打遊戲，那麼累是半夜瞞著自己搬磚去了嗎？

「沒事，我等一下就過去。」

經紀人走後給自己沖了杯熱可可，水比平時少了四分之一，一口甜膩的可可在舌尖上擴散，似乎有那麼一點安撫煩躁的作用。

熟悉的訊息通知聲響起，喝著熱可可伸手進包亂翻摸出手機，堂本剛帶著絲絲不屑點開訊息。

新買這個牌子的可可好喝嗎？好喝下次多買點。  
還有我在你門口。

打開門，面前的人彎下腰雙手合十在頭頂，一副丈夫前一天晚上喝醉酒把家吐髒醒來怕被妻子罵的樣子，就差沒有正坐在地上表示歉意。

「對不起！沒有先告訴剛君改了時間！」

一個採訪不會弄多久，回家也是堂本光一開車自己負責坐著就好，他確實覺得相方最近有點太掉線了，可是也沒有到要生氣的地步。

「好了好了，別被人看到了。」

扯著他衣袖讓人趕緊走，邊走邊說自己沒在生氣，堂本光一不知道在怕什麼，還故意確認了幾次是不是真的沒在生氣。

剛有點被他搞煩了但看著那張臉又生不起氣來。

原諒他吧，看在熱可可的份上。 

身為多年的同事，堂本剛是能理解為什麼堂本光一偏要把採訪擠在那個時間的，第二天只有採訪的安排，要是前一天完成，那就能換來一天空閒，這個道理太簡單。

他們可以睡到自然醒，在家裡什麼都不做，或是窩在沙發看一部電影，也可以一起煮一頓完成度高一點的晚餐。

「......所以你為什麼要把採訪擠在昨天？」

被搖醒的人皺成一顆酸梅，臉上寫著大大的不解，他拉著堂本光一讓他趴睡在自己身上，然後雙手把他的頭轉向床頭櫃的青蛙小鬧鐘。

「現在才八點......」

對方竟然毫不依戀地又坐起，甚至還走下床，雙手叉腰看著像蟲子一樣捲縮在被子裡的他，嘆氣、接著強行把他扯出來。

「你幹嘛...」

論力氣堂本剛自知鬥不過相方，但基本上二人之間任何勝負他都沒輸過，原因也不需要說破，這次也肯定一樣，只要他表示得堅持一點。

「我要睡覺......」

閉上眼跟床邊的人較勁，他翻身試圖離他遠一點，卻被抽走了被子。

寒冷的空氣貼上皮膚那刻堂本剛知道自己也很難再睡著了，惱火且乾脆地離開床，他往抱著被子的人走去，雙手舉在空中一副要跟對方打一架的姿勢。

「堂本光一你有完沒完！」

對方當然不會跟他打，贏了也是輸，輸了也是輸，跟堂本剛沒什麼好鬥的，舉起被子擋住被惹火的人，急忙間喊了幾聲「剛君」，卻沒發現自己忘了講出原因。

「你到底要幹嘛！」

「明天不是要回去嗎？」

聽到一句比較有內容的話讓不斷往前推的人靜止了，堂本光一把握對方冷靜的片刻從被子後探頭，乖巧道：

「我們今天去買東西吧，總不能空著手去剛君家。」

堂本剛撓撓頭，覺得堂本光一的話不是沒有道理，但還是不甘心不能睡到自然醒。

「買東西要花一整天嗎？下午再去。」

「我們還要挑啊，早上去可以選，晚了就剩別人挑剩的了。」

抓了抓毛茸茸的小肚子，思考間拉了拉睡衣下擺，噘起三角嘴帶著懷疑看著對面的人，堂本光一連忙丟下被子過去把人圈在懷裡。

「去百貨公司的話還可以試吃，小蛋糕、水果什麼的，地下那層是專門賣食物的，我們還可以買回來當晚餐。」

「...順便買一點熱可可吧，你都喝著喝著很快就喝完了。」

懷裡的人捶了他胸口一下，軟軟的像水果軟糖丟到身上那般。

「又不是只有我喝。」

「我喝的，我喝特別快，今天去買點屯起來。」

像小熊貓一樣回抱著胡說八道的人，被打散的睡睡意從煩躁轉化成細細的笑聲，堂本剛這才發現對方跟自己頂著同款的黑眼圈，下巴滿是鬍渣，跟自己一樣憔悴不堪。

算了，難得他願意出門一趟。

在扎人的下巴落啄了一下，他抱起地上的棉被丟在床上。

「我去給你擠牙膏。」

去百貨公司路上堂本光一每到一個紅綠燈就跟他確認一次家裡人的愛好，媽媽最近喜歡什麼，姐姐有沒有提過想要些什麼，爸爸有沒有些什麼缺的，坐在副駕的人看著在方向盤上來回摩挲的雙手，趁他放下其中一隻手時拍拍他的手背。

堂本剛想讓他的相方別緊張，至少別還未見到他的父母就緊張。

「你買什麼他們都喜歡，都是心意。」

坐上車那一刻堂本剛總算知道身邊的人這幾天的異樣是為什麼，在停車場還差點走錯方向要坐到副駕去，他說他沒睡醒，卻是一副緊張的樣子。

扣上安全帶後堂本光一問他好了嗎，堂本剛嘆氣，欠身為他扣好安全帶，納悶為什麼他會記得問自己有沒有扣好安全帶卻忘記了自己的呢。

「安全起見嘛...我怕有什麼沒做好的，給他們一個不好的印象。」

又是紅燈。

「不會的，你就平時那樣就可以了。」

堂本光一忙著從倒後鏡確認自己的樣子，左看右看，問堂本剛平時那樣是怎樣，見他父母總不能過於隨意或放鬆。

「總之現在整容是來不及的了，所以就平時那樣就好了。」

本來還執著於瀏海要如何打理的人詫異的看著堂本剛，對方露出小惡魔的笑，兩顆小虎牙在早上的暖陽下閃閃生輝，明明今天沒有上粉底液沒有刻意打扮，堂本剛卻還是像在鏡頭前那樣充滿光彩。

他得感謝剛的父母，生了一個這麼好看的兒子，還碰巧人美心善，願意包容他生活上那些小惡習。

當然自己在長相上還是給了剛一定的回饋的。

車子再次往前時，堂本剛放了音樂，聽到充滿節奏感的前奏堂本光一就笑了。

「你不是喜歡這首歌嗎？」

「喜歡，你全部歌我都喜歡。」

雙手擱在方向盤上，二人的歌聲交織在狹小的空間裡，想起那首歌的舞步，止不住笑。

他們像電影裡在公路上奔馳的主角，旅途中忘記了目的地，也忘記了障礙帶來的苦惱和傷痛，繞了彎路、磕磕碰碰，淋了一場大雨卻換來了更多的歡樂和笑聲，眼裡只有彼此，卻擁有了全世界。

3

這可能是他們吃早餐吃的最拘謹的一次，堂本剛低頭喝了一口味增湯，圓滾滾的雙眼滿是關切投向飯桌對面正在機械性咀嚼的人，他從起床就沒說過一句完整的話，刷牙時還拿把洗面奶當成牙膏擠到刷子上。

「你吃飽啦。」

「嗯。」

看了看自己的碗，飯還剩一半有餘，雖說自己吃飯本來就比堂本光一慢，但今天也不致於慢成這樣。

平時被盯著下飯就算了，只有自己在吃還被盯著就只剩怪異感了，他又不是動物園裡面的獅子老虎。

「你吃飽了就去沙發坐坐。」

「我坐這裡不行嗎。」

「你都吃完了。」

「Tsuyo還沒吃完不是嗎。」

「你到我家可別這樣。」

不能三步離不開我，不能叫Tsuyo，還有其他...不用說也知道不能做。

被提醒的人低頭玩弄著筷子，漫不經心地回了幾個單音挑戰夾起陶瓷筷子托，失敗幾次後安分地把筷子歸位，堂本剛的玉子燒還剩兩塊。

要帶過去的伴手禮裝好放在玄關，收拾好行李堆在一旁，兩人的行李包拉鍊上本來掛了一對很醜的掛飾，昨晚已經摘下來了，那是跟堂本剛去旅行時從扭蛋機扭回來的，為了湊齊紅的和藍的花了不少錢，其他不要的顏色就送給了當地的小孩子。

堂本剛喝了一口味增湯，他問他好喝嗎，那人嘴裡塞了兩口白飯，口齒不清地說好喝。

「他們...會喜歡我嗎。」

手無意識輕輕拉扯著堂本剛給他戴上的項鍊，像貓一樣抓了抓下巴，指尖順著脖子的弧度滑到喉結，微涼的五指貼上動脈，彷彿是在給自己降溫。

堂本剛把只嚼了幾口的玉子燒強行吞下，忍耐著食道的不適。

「這次回去，我沒打算要、」

「我知道。」

「一小步也是一大步嘛。」

一句平淡卻頗有重量的話，像似在講解釋現在，又像似在承諾未來，堂本光一抿嘴怔怔地不知道看著哪裡，連對面的人已經放下筷子也沒發現。

「我很開心，能再去一次你家。」

上一次去長瀨也在，可是沒有留下什麼好的回憶，他只是去把剛帶回讓連覺都睡不好的地方而已，他讓剛的父母把兒子交託給他，但回去後剛還是沒有逃過那些痛和苦楚，甚至更糟糕，一直咬緊牙關走了二十幾年，直到現在才能偶爾喘口氣，縱使遭罪的情況還是不少。

堂本剛看著略帶不安的人，他們在一起太久了，以前堂本光一在鏡頭前說過，他們只要其中一個狀態不好另一個狀態就會異常的好，這話聽起來奇怪，但不就是這些年來的結果嗎。

對堂本剛而言，這是再自然不過的事。

「光一，你相信我嗎？」

他拿下和項鍊纏在一起的手，牽著他的五指，漸漸陷入指縫，扣緊。

「相信我，光一。」

他們兩個人一路走過來了，往後也只會兩個人繼續走下去。

互相扶持成為本能烙印在身體裡，像血液流動一樣自然，像每一根支撐身體的骨頭一樣堅定。

回到奈良那刻堂本剛一時懷疑這個堂本家到底是誰的堂本家。

還未到家門口就看見父母出來迎接了，還牽著他的小外甥，來之前堂本剛只跟母親說了堂本光一會來，當時電話裡她也沒多大反應，只是嗯一聲表示知道了。

車才剛停好小外甥就耐不住掙脫大人的手小跑到他們身邊，雙手拿著超越玩具精緻度的小汽車，抬頭看了一下兩人，好一會兒才認出堂本剛軟糯地叫了聲「剛叔叔」，然後迫不及待抓著堂本光一的手。

「你是那個在電視上講車車的叔叔嗎？」

堂本剛的母親第一個反應過來，連忙解釋說這孩子最近迷上了各種汽車，之前在電視上看見堂本光一在解釋引擎，看得雙眼發亮。

「那時我跟他說那是剛叔叔的朋友，今天會來。」

聽見「朋友」二字時拿著伴手禮的手無意識收緊，堂本光一僵硬地揚起笑容，微微彎腰跟堂本剛的家人打了個招呼。

「你們好。」

「我是堂本光一。」

說完堂本剛母親就止不住輕輕笑了，兒子跟對方在一起的時間比在家還久，雖說不常見但堂本光一對他們家而言也算不上是外人，如今聽見他自我介紹，總有種過於見外的感覺。

「我們都知道呢，光一叔叔總是帶著剛叔叔一起上電視的。」

小外甥拉起堂本剛的手讓他跟著自己走，然後自己加快腳步走了一小段路，又回頭看跟在身後的堂本剛。

「像這樣。」

看出小外甥是在模仿堂本光一的堂本剛偷偷瞄了被模仿的人一眼，抿著嘴忍笑，堂本光一也看著他，卻緊張的不知如何反應，視線飄到剛的父母身上，他們對他露出抱歉的微笑，接著把二人帶進屋裡。

4

一進屋小外甥就不撒手了，堂本光一去到哪兒他就跟到哪兒，送上伴手禮時乖巧地站在一旁，聽著堂本光一跟堂本剛母親解釋哪樣是給誰的，一輪介紹過去後對方向他道謝，拍拍他肩讓他去歇一歇後轉身回廚房忙去，身旁的小男孩扯了扯他衣角，帶著靦腆的笑。

「那空太的呢？」

他一時愣住了，求助般望著縮在被爐裡的堂本剛，他撥好一顆橘子正想讓堂本光一來吃，看過去，對方一臉欲哭無淚的樣。

「光一叔叔忙著帶你剛叔叔上電視呢。」

拿起橘子慢條斯理走過去，堂本剛像一隻成功把主人疊好的衣服全部翻亂的貓，壞心地用小孩的話調侃對方，然後把橘子塞到小外甥手裡。

「這次先給你這個，下次光一叔叔來再給你一份大的禮物。」

「真的嗎？」

空太看看堂本剛，又看看堂本光一，堂本剛也看著堂本光一。

兩雙如出一徹的圓眸同一時間看著他，他頓時覺得自己像一個第一次到奈良被小鹿盯上的旅人。

「嗯，下次來的時候再給你一份大的。」

廚房傳來母親的聲音，說不要把空太寵壞，到時候姐姐回來惱了。

堂本剛向廚房大喊：「光一君是不會把人寵壞的！」

對面那位堂本沒好氣戳了一下他額頭，這麼大一個證據站在這裡，還說他不會把人寵壞。

摸了摸對方指尖碰過的地方，堂本剛掃過對方的唇，餘光看了看對堂本光一投去無限仰慕的空太，撇嘴裝作生氣。

「你可好，空太都黏著你，平時回來他都拉著我去看他的小基地的。」

堂本光一揉揉空太後腦勺，讓空太去被爐等他。

小小的身影聽話地立刻跑到遠處。

「他黏我、我黏你，這不一樣嗎？嗯？」

食指被勾著的人瞄了一眼被爐的小外甥，他正專注地研究著車輪。

「勉強過關。」

兩根食指在無人看見的角落彼此糾纏，一時你拉、一時我扯，來回幾次後把其他手指也拖進水裡，二人十指緊扣，距離也不知不覺間縮短了不少。

控制著上揚的嘴角，堂本剛等待著，見對方沒有要行動的意思以為他是想自己主動，正要湊近時，堂本光一抽出手要往被爐那兒走。

「你幹嘛、」

「什麼幹嘛？」

堂本剛扯著他手腕，趁空太還未注意到，貼到堂本光一耳邊。

「親我。」

受到邀請的人卻露出驚訝的表情給他打了個眼色。

「空太不還在嗎？」

「他又沒在看我們。」

「別鬧。」

「什麼鬧，我又沒讓你幹什麼。」

「你還想讓我幹什麼？」

一陣潮紅從脖子蔓延上臉頰，不知道是怒了還是羞了還是都有，被質問的人甩開滿臉正義的人手腕，大步大步走到被爐。

「剛叔叔你在生氣嗎？」

「問你光一叔叔。」

空太放下小車望向正走近他們的堂本光一，被兩個大人夾在中間，他悄悄問剛坐下的人：

「光一叔叔，剛叔叔為什麼生氣？」

小孩過於單純的提問讓他侷促不安，左顧右盼間，他吞吞吐吐說：

「你剛叔叔昨天冰淇淋吃多了肚子疼。」

「堂本光一是你讓我去吃的！」

沒看過剛叔叔講話那麼大聲，空太一時愣住了，平日總是微笑迎人的剛叔叔此刻漲紅著臉，想起自己也試過吃太多小蛋糕肚子疼，空太頓時覺得這樣的剛叔叔他也很喜歡。

「剛叔叔，沒事的，睡一覺就不疼了。」

「是他讓我吃的！」

不想糾結自己到底是不是因為肚子疼生氣，堂本剛越過小外甥指著罪魁禍首，滿臉委屈。

「唉、好好，是我是我，我的錯。」

「...就是你的錯。」

「嗯...下次不會了。」

「你知道就好。」

空太看著兩人你來我往，主題漸漸飄遠扯到許多微不足道的小事上，最後又在微妙的空氣下和好，像極了平時在家爸爸惹怒媽媽把人哄好那樣。

平日在家也不泛這種極度無聊的爭吵，通常親個幾下就解決了，今天礙於場合，最後堂本剛暗示加明示讓對方在空太面前做了一個會冷場的藝人模仿，氣才消下去。

吃晚飯時一大一小扒喝著湯，不約而同地望向堂本光一，一下忍不住笑出來，差點把湯灑到飯桌上。

堂本剛父親問什麼事那麼開心，母親跟著丈夫也笑笑，此刻全桌人都看著堂本光一。

都怪你。

你現在做給他們看看嘛。

現在！？吃飯呢！

你是不是不做。

......

做。

一番眼神交流後屈服的還是堂本光一，最後這頓飯是在憋笑中結束的，收拾碗筷時堂本光一說要幫忙洗碗，堂本剛習慣性地早已坐到沙發上，堂本剛媽媽拍拍堂本光一手背說沒事讓他也去坐坐，他卻堅持自己來打擾他們得幫一下忙。

「剛你看看人家光一君。」

「什麼——」

「你以後到了女朋友家也這樣的話，人家父母怎麼放心把女兒嫁給你。」

堂本剛舌頭頂了一下嘴邊。

聽著母親的話，看的卻是堂本光一，飯桌邊的人連忙拍拍堂本剛母親的手，微笑道：

「剛君讓我去他家作客時這些都是他做的，他難得回來一次放鬆一下而已。」

「光一君...唉、這孩子......」

跟堂本光一洗著碗時，堂本剛母親抱歉地跟他說著平時也要他照顧堂本剛，真是麻煩他了。

低頭避開真誠的道謝，堂本光一埋頭苦幹，感覺碗上的污垢好像任他怎麼刷也刷不掉。

「不麻煩。」

身旁的人說剛有你這樣的搭檔真好，堂本剛母親說話帶著濃濃的奈良腔，每次一聽就像小時候的堂本剛在跟自己講話，真誠、單純，一塵不染的乾淨和善良。

他勉強扯起笑，一股罪惡感徘徊在心底。

洗澡前母親讓堂本剛先帶堂本光一到準備好的客房看看，二人一前一後走在老舊的木樓梯上，每一步發出細細的咿呀聲，漸漸沒入客廳看不到的轉角。

二樓隱約還能聽見電視傳來的笑聲，夾雜著堂本剛父親放下日本酒小壺的聲音，堂本剛在前方走著，一聲不吭，貼在後頸的髮梢像家裡愛犬見不著自己時沒精打采垂下的尾巴，無言的背影帶著幾分鬱悶。

「Tsuyo。」

「嗯？」

拉起堂本剛的手前顧了一下樓梯口，把人帶到一旁貼在牆上，小心的吻了一下。

對方也牽著他的手，拇指在手背上摩挲，側頭在他嘴角落下一吻。

「今天出門沒親的，現在補上。」

「你都不知道你今天早上看上去是什麼樣子。」

「是甚麽樣的？我看看？」

堂本剛回想著那人今早一副緊張得快吐出來的臉，使盡全力皺著眉頭，鼻孔擴張，活像寺廟裡武神的樣子。

「我哪有那麼可怕。」

「可怕嗎？還蠻可愛的。」

年過四十還被喜歡的人誇可愛堂本光一心甜得要化成營火下的棉花糖，貼著對方額頭親暱的蹭蹭帶點肉感的鼻尖，他耐不住又往上面咬一口。

「別咬我。」

帶笑的警告毫無威脅力，明知故犯的人又咬了一口。

堂本剛用額頭輕輕撞了一下堂本光一。

一陣急速的腳步傳來嚇得還在溫存的二人立刻鬆開彼此，同時插著腰一個看著天花板、一個看著地板，強作鎮定地回頭看拿著浴巾的堂本剛母親。

「光一君，給你拿了浴巾。」

「謝、謝謝。」

母親走前皺著眉頭問小兒子是不是欺負堂本光一，怎麼搞那麼久都沒帶人家去今晚要睡的地方看看，堂本剛一聽又噘嘴了堂本光一立刻擋在二人中間，說剛剛經紀人打電話來問他們點事兒，便站在那裡討論了一下。

看著被說服的母親下了樓梯，堂本剛趁身旁的人還沒回過神來搶過毛巾。

「我先洗。」

「你的浴巾在我大的那個包裡。」

對孩子氣的人哭笑不得，毛巾被搶走的人空出手摸摸他的頭，像哄小孩那樣說著「乖乖」。

「我媽說我欺負你呢，不真的欺負一下不就辜負她的期待了。」

「行，那你多欺負一下我。」

「好，下週的被套你洗。」

「我洗是可以，丟洗衣機裡不就完事，你來套？」

談判失敗的人槌了他胸口一下。

香香軟軟的人打開房門讓他去洗澡時，堂本光一忍不住在咬了一口暴露在空氣下的鎖骨，把像牛皮糖一樣的人扒下來，堂本剛細聲告訴他別亂來。

「二樓只有我們。」

堂本剛拔掉他打遊戲用的耳機。

「姐姐回來了，在你房間隔壁呢。」

洩氣地埋頭在帶著桃子香的頸窩，他不滿地抓了一把手感極佳的屁股蛋，在他耳邊用低沈且沙啞的氣音道：

「回去再跟你算帳。」

半夜堂本光一在床墊上輾轉反側，榻榻米散發出自然的植物氣味本該很助眠，他卻一次又一次醒來，打開手機看著不斷過去的時間，仍然沒有睡意。

自己多久沒自己一個人睡過了。

堂本剛大概睡過去了，去了也只會把人給吵醒。

他側躺縮成一團翻看手機裡的照片，一些是後台或休息室裡偷拍堂本剛的、一些是平時在家亂拍的、一些是出遊時兩人和地標的合照。

出去玩的照片裡兩人的笑大都帶著幾分拘謹，帽簷擋住光線，一道陰影打下來，其實不太能看清楚臉，每次其中一方覺得沒趣不想拍時，另一方總會勸說「就拍一下嘛」。

難得有些二人獨有的回憶，不是為了觀眾，不是為了別人，怎麼能不留下。

但這些回憶又怎麼可能真的沒有一絲顧慮，多諷刺，二人拿著相機想要儘量拍的清晰自然，心裡卻擔心著某處會不會有人正拿著鏡頭朝他們按下快門。

快速滑過那些照片，輪到一系列在家裡剛正在煮晚餐的照片，栗子色的長髮編成一個小丸子在下方，一縷髮絲掛在臉側，他還拿著大杓在鍋裡攪拌著，人卻是看著鏡頭的，雙眼亮晶晶，最微微張開，記得好像是在問自己夠不夠鹹。

在家多好，不多躲躲閃閃，多輕鬆。

就是、

就是有點那啥。

有點缺了些什麼的感覺。

缺失的那塊，可不是舞台上幾個玩鬧間的親吻擁抱能填滿，也不是那些幾萬人面前笑中泛著淚光的告白能補上，路真難行。

一陣敲門聲打斷了思緒，門自動打開了一挑小縫，一隻白嫩的手探進來，骨節分明的手指上掛著一條項鍊，急忙摸摸脖子，才發現是自己洗澡後落在浴室的。

笑著走到門口勾起項鍊往裡扯，順便把外面的人也拉進房間，順手圈著給自己送項鍊的人同時關上門，把人壓在門上親了親手中的項鍊，不懷好意地看著堂本剛。

「就只是給我送項鍊嗎？」

「姐姐找到的，問我是不是光一君落在浴室的。」

「『光一君』。」

重複著對方對自己的稱謂，曖昧的半夜被這樣叫搔得他心底癢癢的，總想做些什麼。

讀出對方眼裡的飢餓，堂本剛抵著結實的胸膛說你別亂來，被輕輕推開的人不罷休，鼻尖摩擦著猶如凝脂的頸側，又是親又是舔弄，貝齒貼著皮膚一直往下，像狐狸在給獵物畫下記號。

「姐姐還沒睡呢，在隔壁打文件。」

「我就親親，不做什麼。」

懷裡的人放鬆下來，不知道是妥協還是信了他的鬼話。

「不能做。」

過於明白的話落在堂本光一耳裡特別刺耳，懲罰性地咬了對方一口，他還拍了他肩膀一下說不能留痕跡。

屢勸不聽，叛逆的靈魂被喚醒，他啃咬著白皙的鎖骨，然後再次爬上頸脖，堂本剛想拉開距離他卻硬把人鎖在自己與門之間，好像真的在狩獵那般口咬著獵物不放。

本來還能算情趣的角力遊戲漸漸變了味兒，堂本剛皺著眉頭用力把人從身上扯開，堂本光一一個踉蹌往後退了幾步，懊惱地把頭髮抓到腦後。

「幹嘛呢你。」

「我才想問，你幹嘛呢你、這是我家。」

「今天你不也當著空太的面讓我親你。」

「那能一樣麼？那是小孩子，你隔壁房的是我姐姐。」

「什麼小孩子大人，最後還不是一樣會讓他們知道我們的事。」

「我不是說了嗎、這次回來沒打算要告訴他們。」

堂本光一翻了個白眼。

「你今早還讓我信你呢。」

「你知道那是什麼意思，你自己不也說一步一步來的嗎？」

被推開的當下心裡就是不舒服，被冷眼對待的人心裡也不好到哪裡去，別過臉誰都不想看誰，二人在房間僵持著，誰都不想回應那個「一步一步」到底是還要堆疊多少個「一步」才到達終點。

撿起被丟在地上的項鍊，堂本光一用袖子擦了一下後戴上，拖著腳步回被窩努力閉上眼閉自己睡著，卻甩不去剛才讓自己對堂本剛講的氣話。

他明明不是這樣想的。

「一步一步走去哪兒呢，走去你未來老婆家嗎。」

他只是想起今天堂本剛母親在廚房跟他提起女朋友的事，心裡憋得難受。

剛扯過項鍊丟他身上時眼眶都紅了，說希望未來老婆不要跟他一樣是個爛人，顫抖的聲線藏著濕潤又沙啞的哭腔，像一場乾燥冬日中的寒雨。

心臟被銳利的雨絲割了好幾刀。

5

第二天吃早餐時用還沒睡醒的藉口把二人之間微妙的氣氛矇混過去了，堂本剛母親讓他帶堂本光一出去走走，臉上滿是不情願但也沒有拒絕，他撓撓脖子說好，一踏出家門便立刻跟堂本光一拉開距離，走到離家有一段距離的街口，他指了指其中一條路。

「往那邊走有寺廟，你愛看就自己去看看。」

他知道堂本光一對這種沒興趣，但自己家鄉也就只有這些，他也沒那個心思為對方找些什麼新景點。

看著興致缺缺的人，堂本光一上前探出手指想勾住對方，卻被無言地躲開，尷尬地摸摸口袋，他客氣又小心翼翼地道：

「一起去嘛。」

「我忙著去找老婆呢。」

被翻起昨天的話堂本光一一時無言以對，自己確實說得太過分了。

「我不認路，剛君你陪我走走嘛。」

別過臉的人沒有說好，卻任由自己勾著他的兩根手指。

計畫中午前離開的二人在寺廟晃了一下沒有久留，途中也沒講幾句話，這次吵架跟以往的爭吵都不一樣，堂本光一怪自己昨晚講話太重了，堂本剛也覺得昨晚沒必要那樣粗暴地扯開對方，但其實兩人都清楚問題癥結根本不是在此，不過若是攤開來說，卻誰都沒有能拿出解決方法的把握。

回去路上本來一前一後的二人不知不覺間又回到了肩並肩，路人走過時堂本光一下意識躲開，擠了堂本剛一下，兩隻手慌亂間擦過，堂本光一趁機牽著了還沒反應過來的人。

「對不起。」

他不敢看剛，凝視著鞋尖，手心漸漸發燙，像一個向老師認錯的小學生。

「昨天講了那樣的話。」

低著頭悄悄窺看堂本剛的臉，眼珠子走到一半，才發現對方也在偷偷看他，如果中學跟堂本剛是同桌上課傳小紙條的話，對方是不是也會像此刻那般看他呢。

小心又期待，含蓄卻又表露無遺。

什麼你是不是要找別人，不安和質疑，衝口而出的氣話，想逼對方示弱，卻又不捨得他露出一絲難過，爭吵、道歉和原諒，最後還不是同一句話。

「Tsuyo、」

「我愛你。」

「我愛你。」

兩把相似又截然不同的聲線，像同一時間降落在屋簷上的兩片雪花那般交織在一起。

「你昨晚那樣說太過分了。」

堂本剛牽緊堂本光一的手，二人緩緩走著回家的路，他視線飄到樹上的還未築好的鳥巢上，然後又看看牽在一起的手。

「是我做了什麼讓你覺我會那樣嗎？」

「不、不是！」

生怕彼此之間再有些什麼誤會，堂本光一拉著對方停下，很認真的又否定了一次。

今天出門穿了雙帆布鞋的堂本剛此刻要比他更矮那麼一點點，上目線看著慌張的人，平靜的眸子裡載著點點委屈。

「我怎麼可能會去找別人。」

講話的人牽著堂本光一繼續走，稍稍側過臉，一隻含著樹枝的小麻雀迎面飛來，他順著麻雀飛行的方向望去，背對著堂本光一。

「我不是你的妻子嗎？」

或許是因為回家了，從昨天開始堂本剛就這樣，講話黏糊糊的、奈良腔也更是放肆，整個人就像回到了小時候十三四歲那樣，堂本光一想起對方在合宿第一次罵他不要熬夜玩遊戲那次，比自己小一學年的堂本剛插著腰，奶聲奶氣地說著教育自己的話。

「為什麼我要聽你的。」

「好丈夫就該聽妻子的話。」

拿著遊戲手把的手指關節都酥了，遊戲哪來得堂本剛吸引，他丟了手把衝過去，把人拉回房間壓在床上親了個夠。

此刻他看不見對方的表情，但髮絲之間露出的耳尖通紅。

堂本剛比自己小，他就是小孩子，永遠都是，自己得保護他，一輩子守護著他。

一直存在心理的想法此刻變得前所未有的堅定，他在無人看見的燈柱後親了他臉頰一下。

在下一個街口轉彎便到家了，心動的片刻，染上了一層薄薄的哀愁，像午夜無聲無息鑽進骨頭縫隙的濕氣。

「你是啊。」

「從一開始就是了。」

-TBC-


	2. 【KT】我最大的夢想、是某天，這些玩笑都不再是玩笑。 （下）

6

回東京後兩人又回到忙碌的生活，為了個人活動奔波，團內活動也同時籌備中，每天開著大大小小的會議，出入不同大樓，有時候在休息室小睡一會兒醒來都會反應不過來，一時問相方為什麼在，一時又想為什麼相方不在，分不清自己在哪裡。

有限的時間裡擠滿各種任務，效率自然成了二人最重視的事，那意味著不能一邊打鬧一邊換被套，不能一起煮飯，更不能一齊洗澡。

高效率低情趣，如此高效的生活才持續兩週，堂本光一便開始吃不消了，回家出乎意料地看見最近都在錄音室過夜的堂本剛竟坐在沙發聊電話，跟相方約定好的事一瞬全拋到腦後，撲上去毫無章法地親吻著他。

「你、......」

「剛？」

電話那頭傳來母親關切的聲音，換著以前他可能會隨便找個藉口掛掉電話順著堂本光一繼續，事後再撥通電話過去接著聊，說說自己最近生活如何，聽母親分享今天跟朋友吃飯發生了什麼好笑的事。

沒什麼大不了的，反正只不過是閒話家常，之後再繼續就好。

「媽，我不是那樣的意思。」

他有點急了，一邊推著堂本光一，一邊試圖跟電話那邊的人解釋自己的想法，卻兩邊都沒有要聽他講話的意欲。

「要是你沒有那方面的打算，媽媽也只是希望你能坦誠告訴我，沒有人會怪你，只是不想一家人之間有所隱瞞。」

今天不是閒話家常。

堂本剛掩住手機，用氣音跟一直往自己身上壓的人說等一等，拍拍他的胳膊自己挪了一下拉開距離，注意力回到被打斷的對話上。

對方卻沒有把他的話當一回事，堂本光一想哪次不是這樣推推拉拉，最後掛掉電話兩人跌跌碰碰滾到床上的，連日以來忙得人仰馬翻的生活沖昏了頭腦，沒發現那張臉上的微細不同，只把堂本剛的推開當作情趣。

他又欺上去，堂本剛又挪開一點，抓過一個沙發抱枕擋在兩人之間以為對方會懂。

堂本光一覺的這有點可愛，看了看毫無抵擋作用的抱枕然後丟開，爬過去頭埋在堂本剛鎖骨處咬了一口。

對方一個激靈沒控制好力度踢了他一腳。

小腹傳來陣陣的痛，抬頭詫異地看著踢了自己的人，對方一臉怒氣沖沖，抿著嘴像似在忍耐什麼，避開他的觸碰快步進了客房。

堂本剛從不摔門，家裡剛裝修好時他就說過，生氣也不能折騰家裡的東西。

冷汗從背沿著脊椎爬上後頸，跪坐在沙發上無措地整理了一下頭髮，堂本光一連忙站好撿起被丟到一邊的抱枕，插著腰把瀏海撥到腦後，往客房走了幾步又退回客廳，來來回回好幾次，嘗試梳理清楚到底發生了什麼事，腦海裡卻只有幾分鐘前堂本剛異常響亮的腳步聲。

到堂本剛從客房出來時堂本光一已經不在家了。

手裡使用過久的手機還微微發燙，他看著已經整理好的沙發，茶几上放著堂本光一的袋子，拉鍊沒拉上露出劇本的一角，堂本剛抽出被翻得皺巴巴的劇本隨意翻閱，印刷的每一行字旁都是熟悉的筆跡，仔細的內容寫的密密麻麻，猶如那人對工作的投入，沒有一絲保留。

堂本光一很累吧，工作了一整天回來，好不容易同居的人也剛好在家，保持距離了幾週難得可以稍微放肆一下，結果被無緣無故踹了一腳。

他明天還要去關西出差呢。

把劇本放好時見到手機還在，只是錢包和鑰匙不在了，應該沒走多遠，可能等一下就回來了，在心裡這樣安慰著自己，他環顧沒有堂本光一的家，剛才跟母親講話時強忍下去的淚突然被牽動，鼻子一酸，一滴兩滴、淚珠像一場毫無預兆的大雨，滂沱而下。

淚水淹沒了眼眶，他哭得肩膀一顫一顫，視線模糊間，家裡的每一處卻無比清晰，彷彿還是二人剛搬進來那天，他還記得和堂本光一爭吵沙發要買大的還是小的，自己說就兩個人不用買那麼大，他卻說以後家裡人來看他們沒地方坐怎麼可以。

那時還在平板上滑動的手指突然止住，他看著堂本光一，對方靠在他肩膀上看著自己，一臉壞笑。

「你能不能正經一點......」

「正經、怎麼不正經了，說認真的呢。」

那人像教小孩寫字那般握住自己的手，把大沙發加進購物車，然後抽走平板放到一旁，取而代之的是他的雙手。

堂本光一以極其莊重的姿勢牽著他，一字一句，緩慢而堅定。

「不是開玩笑的。」

「你不願意嗎？」

他滿臉可憐又委屈，像自己欺負他了一樣。

睫毛不安地搧動，自己到底是哪裡還做的不夠好，為什麼他總是那麼的不安。

不是說了讓他相信自己嗎，他不會走的。

「我願意。」

他可是下了決心要欺負眼前的人一輩子的。

衣袖被自己弄的濕答答的，淚水落在襪子上，花紋被弄的一塊深色一塊淺色，他動了動腳趾頭，抓過手機看了一眼時間，堂本光一怎麼還沒回來。

正苦惱著要不要打給長瀨，鑰匙轉動的聲音使他猛然抬頭，門正要打開那刻他覺得整個世界都凝止了，緊張地望向門口，一陣塑料袋的聲音傳來。

堂本光一抬頭的瞬間，堂本剛覺得才剛止住的淚水又要溢出來了。

「怎、怎麼了？」

他鞋子都沒來得及脫跑到堂本剛身邊，塑料袋還掛在手腕上，雙手急忙為他擦著不斷下墜的眼淚。

「對不起...我剛剛、嗯...Tsuyo？」

堂本光一雙手捧著自己的臉，掛在手腕的塑料袋晃來晃去，耳邊一直傳來塑料袋的聲音，堂本剛蹭了蹭微涼的掌心，吸了吸鼻子，還抽泣著。

「你剛才去哪裡了？」

「啊、」

任由堂本剛抓著他的手，只空出一隻手的堂本光一從袋子裡掏出一個小盒，是兩人熟悉的包裝。

「你看、」

他拿出一杯又一杯便利店買來的冰淇淋，排列在堂本剛面前。

「全都齊了，剛好七個顏色。」

紅著眼睛的人戳了一下其中一杯，臉上還參掛著淚痕，但總算露出了笑容，冰涼的指尖又戳了戳堂本光一傻氣的臉蛋。

「都化了。」

「冰起來還可以吃的。」

最後全部都冰起來了，一列不同顏色的冰淇淋放在冰箱，看上去像一道雪中的彩虹，兩位堂本半蹲看著冰淇淋，相視而笑。

折騰了一晚上早早躺到床上，沈默的黑夜中心裡的疑問在翻滾，堂本光一出神地把玩著堂本剛一頭鬆軟的髮絲，下巴抵在他頭頂上，一些話憋在心裡不知道該不該問。

「光一。」

「嗯？」

「還沒睡嗎？」

「還沒。」

堂本剛往上探了探，在他下巴落下一吻。

「你不問嗎？我跟媽聊了什麼。」

「我們要聊這個嗎？」

再兇猛的黑暗也擋不住堂本光一溫柔似水的笑，堂本剛跟他拉開一點距離，二人側躺著面向彼此，像回到了小時候在合宿徹夜談心的夜晚。

「你不想知道嗎？」

堂本剛枕著自己的手，半張臉埋進去了，堂本光一把擋住臉的瀏海撩開，試圖用為他整理頭髮一舉填滿沈默的片刻，他等待，沒有盡頭、沒有目標，只是等待。

從小到大眼前的人被逼著接受的事太多，他想至少在自己這裡，堂本剛可以放心地拒絕。

「你想講嗎？」

「媽問說：『剛是不是沒打算結婚了。』」

故意模仿母親的語調，堂本剛就是這樣，面對任何事都總是帶著一種淡然的態度，就算是多苦的事都想盡辦法為它染上詼諧的色彩，讓它在笑聲中吹散。

「那剛怎麼說？」

順著對方的語調講話，堂本光一如同坐上了堂本剛的小船，一同划著平靜的湖水，到達只有他們的地方。

「剛說：『怎麼突然又不期待我結婚了？』」

「那媽媽怎麼說？」

「媽媽說：『我只是不想你拖著對象，你不結、人家也要為自己打算。』」

聽到這裡堂本光一沈默了，心臟緩慢而有力地跳動，一下接著一下，像似要衝破胸膛，他試圖保持平穩的呼吸。

「但剛說：『我沒有對象。』」

哭腔響起的一刻他抱緊了他，相擁的二人像兩個無家可歸的小孩，堂本光一怔怔地看著遠方，一股恨意爬上心頭，不是對堂本剛、而是對自己的恨意。

「然後媽媽說：『沒有人會怪你。』」

一聲嗚咽貫穿堂本光一的心臟，細而微弱的抽泣像灑在傷口的鹽巴，他咬緊牙圈緊懷裡的人，在他頭上落下無數個虔誠的吻，每一下都祈求著能帶走他一點痛苦。

「好像、就好像、...我小時候做錯事那樣，可是我、我沒有....嗚、我沒有......光一，對不起......」

「光一...對不起......」

我背叛了你，而家人只覺得我是怪胎。

沈重地合上眼皮，一滴淚沿著分明的輪廓滑下，堂本光一聽著夾雜著斷斷續續哭聲的「對不起」，幾乎要把人陷入骨子裡那般用力地抱著他。

拇指輕輕為他擦過淚，疼惜地親吻堂本剛紅腫的眼角，他看進被悲傷佔據的雙眸裡。

「對不起...嗚嗚、光一......」

「你沒有錯。」

「剛沒有做錯任何事。」

堂本剛抱緊他，頭深深埋在他頸窩裡，哭泣聲不曾停歇，堂本光一順著他的背，仰頭重重呼出一口氣，像是下了什麼重大的決定。

第二天早上他站在玄關垂眼看著正在給自己整理衣領的剛，對方眼尾還微微泛紅，眼皮有點腫。

「剛，」

「嗯？」

「你想跟我回家嗎？」

7

「剛桑，音響這邊想請您來確認一下。」

「哦、好的。」

「剛桑，是這邊哦。」

「啊啊、不好意思......」

心不在焉地走到音控室，堂本剛滿腦子都是數小時前堂本光一那句話。

早上穿著黑色運動服的人跪在床邊在他額頭落下一吻，沙啞的聲線說注意安全別受傷了，那時半夢半醒的堂本剛笑笑，回答說弄得好像是他出差那樣，待在東京能出什麼事。

一個跪在床邊一個半顆頭探到床外，幾個吻之間又說了些無聊的話，較勁一番後忘記是誰先注意到時間的，總之最後堂本剛離開了被窩，把堂本光一送到玄關揮著手道別，那時他想，他們也太像一對剛開始遠距離戀愛的大學小情侶。

離開前堂本光一問他，想不想跟他回家。

對方說他可以想一下再回答，臨走前頓了頓，背對著他，沈默許久後轉過身，像剛搬進來那天一樣，牽起堂本剛的雙手。

「我永遠都在你身邊。」

門關上後堂本剛在玄關站了很久，對方邀請他一起回家的場景熟悉又陌生。

他想起上個月錄節目時自己跟嘉賓一直討論著未來家庭的事，說孩子要生幾個，家裡房間要怎麼分配，說的好像真有其事那樣，錄影結束後堂本光一從車上一直怨到客廳，倒也不是真的那麼小氣，只是聽著不舒服想獲得自己一點關注。

於是他開了個玩笑，問堂本光一要不要跟他一起回家。

腦海裡不斷重複回放著那一幕，此刻那些破綻漸漸浮上水面，該怪堂本光一太笨看不出他在開玩笑嗎，還是該怪自己這個玩笑講得太不像一個玩笑。

那時的自己，心裡真的沒有參雜一絲認真嗎。

出發那個早上，為什麼偏偏要給堂本光一戴上那條和自己同款的項鍊呢。

為什麼要讓他在家裡親自己呢。

跟工作人員協調好後回到舞台，站在還未搭好的舞台中央，即將會被幾萬人填滿的位置一圈又一圈包圍著自己，他幻想著那裡坐滿客人的那天，如果站在舞台上的他們又說著那些讓人誤會的話，卻一副認真的表情，那會怎樣呢。

他們會覺得噁心嗎，他們會失望嗎。

昨晚母親的話迴盪在耳邊，堂本剛知道她沒有別的意思，但一句無心的話，卻足以擊垮敏感又膽小的他。

昨晚在堂本光一懷裡哭得亂七八糟，跟母親的對話還殘餘著沒有告訴對方的部分，那通電話最後是堂本剛掛掉的，沒有說「拜拜」、也沒有「晚安」，記憶中自己都沒試過那般慌張過，他幾乎是反射性地把電話掛掉，按過屏幕的手止不住顫抖。

心裡的不安和焦躁全來自於一句話：

「那光一君呢？」

8

堂本光一接到經紀人的電話時臉瞬間跨下，劇場的空氣降到冰點，跟堂本光一比較熟的兩位演員眼神交流一下，最終還是沒敢問發生什麼事了。

回酒店後堂本光一立馬給相方打了通電話，電話那頭傳來黏糊糊的聲音，似乎是剛睡著被自己吵醒了。

「嗯...光一？你吃晚飯了嗎？」

「你還好嗎？醫生怎麼說、要住院嗎？」

「...我只是扭到腳而已，一時沒看路。」

「他們跟我說你掉下舞台了。」

「我是掉下去了，但沒你厲害，就滾了兩階樓梯而已。」

「你還有心情開玩笑。」

「嘻嘻。」

手機傳來一下震動，堂本剛給他傳了張照片，應該是他貼著鏡頭拍的，畫面三分之二都是那雙圓滾滾的眼睛，小小的富士山嘴勾起笑，臉頰邊比了個小樹杈。

堂本光一給他傳了訊息，回覆：hoho

「喂！」

電話裡傳來一聲帶著幾分撒嬌意味的抱怨。

聽見對方略比今天早上精神的聲線，他難得的笑出聲了。

「你笑什麼。」

「你聽上去比今天早上那樣好多了。」

「我今天早上狀態很差嗎。」

「沒有我早起出外景那麼差。」

這次換堂本剛笑了，他又傳了張照片過去，是自己腫起來的腳踝，旁邊也比了個小樹杈，堂本光一回的還是hoho。

「光一。」

「嗯？」

「對不起，本來還想趁彩排前跟你回去的。」

「...沒事，也不著急，慢慢來。」

「......」

「剛？」

「...我總是給你添麻煩......」

電話另一頭傳來細弱的聲音，拿著手機的五指收緊，關節微微泛白，堂本光一深呼吸一口氣。

「剛君的媽媽本來就很疼剛君，昨天的話、我想她是沒惡意的。」

電話另一端沒有回話，堂本光一思索許久，最後加上一句：

「誰都會有太著急的時候。」

此時的堂本剛正窩在被窩裡，他枕著堂本光一的枕頭，深深吸了一口讓他安心的氣味。

「剛君。」

「嗯？」

「你相信我嗎？」

還未成字的音節在哭腔中破碎，他聽見對方強忍著抽泣，斷斷續續，說不出一個完整的字。

「相信我，剛。」 

9

傍晚的時候收到堂本光一的訊息說會晚一點回來，對方說晚飯不用等他，堂本剛回了個「好」，在家裡忙著編曲，從電腦抬頭時一看時間早已過了飯點，吃力地站起一拐一拐地走到廚房，打開冰箱呆滯地看了看，拿了一杯酸奶。

坐在沙發上的人埋頭在手機裡，飛快地敲下一行字後撕開酸奶包裝，湯匙還未沾到酸奶，腿旁的手機就先傳來一陣震動。

可能還要一段時間  
你先睡吧。

了解 (´ｰ｀)

吃了兩口覺得有點沒味道，想去加點蜂蜜混著吃，扶著沙發站起來，才發現自己不知道蜂蜜現在放在哪裡。

之前他喝牛奶加蜂蜜時被剛從浴室出來的堂本光一撞見，拿著勺子的手心虛地抖了抖，那人黑著臉問他第幾勺了。

「蜂蜜是健康的。」

「什麼食物過量了就不健康了。」

「兩勺。」

「兩勺？」

堂本剛別過臉，默默地舉起四根手指。

然後堂本光一把蜂蜜藏起來了，說以後要吃的時候就跟他說，他會給他拿，之後每次對方幫他加完之後就把人趕出廚房，也不知道是藏哪裡去了。

有一次堂本剛有點被煩到，投訴說那自己豈不是他不在的時候就不能吃蜂蜜。

那人給自己加蜂蜜的手頓了頓，給他多加了半勺在香草味冰淇淋上，說是特別招待。

「我什麼時候會不在你身邊？」

堂本剛搶過他手中的勺子，反握著輕敲他的手背。

「太甜了。」

把蜂蜜罐蓋子扭緊的人看著他因為甜膩的冰淇淋小臉皺成一團，牽起他的手把勺子往自己嘴裡送。

平日不愛甜食的人故作認真地嚐了償。

「沒有啊，剛剛好。」

勺子在酸奶裡攪了幾圈，回憶裡堂本光一的笑容清晰又夢幻。

他想起去自己家那個早上，堂本光一說他很開心可以再一次去他家，想起他擔心自己的家人會不喜歡他，想起空太跟他一大一小認真討論汽車的樣子，然後想起昨天在電話裡，他讓自己相信他。

堂本剛放下酸奶，拿起手機點開通訊軟件，翻了一下，看著這幾天都沒有聯繫的人。

猶豫了一下，打下幾行字，重複讀了一遍又一遍，最後送出。

他也說過的，讓堂本光一相信自己。

工作提早結束的時候，堂本光一看了看時間，若是能趕上最快那班新幹線，應該能跟堂本剛一起吃晚飯。

跟同事告別後，他卻走了反方向。

「那孩子從小就特別敏感，我知道阿姨沒有要傷害他的意思，但有時候請您多顧慮一下他的感受。」

傍晚的咖啡廳人只有零零星星幾位客人，店員收拾碗盤的聲音在沈默的二人之間放大，堂本光一雙手在桌下緊張地抓緊膝蓋，抿嘴看著對面的人，年邁女人的臉上滿是內疚，她蹙眉不語，雙眸泛著水光，怔怔地看著面前的熱紅茶。

「剛他還好嗎？」

她能看出堂本光一在極力克制自己，幾句簡單的話沒有一絲不禮貌，卻處處帶著難以隱藏的敵意，還有對自己小兒子的保護欲。

「...現在好多了。」

看著眼前早已從少年長大成人的堂本光一，堂本剛母親輕輕叫了一聲他的名字，然後讓他把手伸出來。

「光一君。」

和藹的聲線又喚了他一聲，她捏緊了他的雙手，像是要把什麼託付給他那般。

她還記得當年未卸去稚氣的少年來到自己家，正坐和室裡腰板坐得硬直，試圖顯出幾分接近大人的穩重，說請放心把自己的兒子交給他。

那時候她萬分不情願，看了看身旁的小兒子，小兒子卻看著堂本光一。

「剛這孩子從小到大就特別敏感，你要是只是抱著玩玩的心態，就不要帶他回東京。」

說實話他對堂本光一印象不大好，一個年紀輕輕的男孩，跑到別人家門前要人，他憑什麼？他懂愛嗎，他有自己來得懂疼惜自己的兒子嗎。

「我不是開玩笑的。」

少年坐得更直，一無所有的他，似乎只能想到這個辦法去證明自己的真心。

「我會保護剛的。」

那時她想都沒想過，多年之後竟然是那個男孩坐在她對面，跟她說別傷害自己的小兒子。

這些年來他們經歷過什麼，身為旁人的她又知道多少呢。

「謝謝你，光一君。」

本來滿臉陰霾的人突然慌了，被她握在手心的十指無措收緊又放開，一瞬間像回到了當年的小男孩。

「我們家剛，以後就拜託你了。」

10

一開始她是不願意相信的。

早已發現端倪的大女兒一臉平靜地戳穿她心裡的疑問，她還是不願意相信的，本能地拒絕這個事實，她對這種事一竅不通，未知卻已經足以讓她恐懼，那天小兒子說堂本光一也會一起回來，她甚至想過，過去小兒子在自己面前營造的美好假象是不是終於要幻滅了。

她抱著憂慮去迎接他們，但當二人真的出現在她面前時，她卻發現自己根本沒有餘力去顧及那麼多有的沒的。

剛就是剛，他就是自己的兒子，沒有什麼美好的假象，沒有什麼幻滅不幻滅。

他就是那個回家時會在路邊給自己摘野花的好孩子。

而堂本光一也是，他還是跟當年一樣，處處為了自己的小兒子著想。

兩個都是好孩子。

她故意在堂本光一面前說那些話，本以為會是堂本剛笑笑帶過，卻沒想到印象中溫潤的小兒子會對著堂本光一黑臉，而最後化解衝突的竟是那位不是自己家的堂本。

那一刻她想起大女兒跟她講的話。

「你不要總是把剛想得那麼可憐，他現在可幸福了。」

走上二樓時聽見二人討論著早上的事，雖然看不見小兒子模仿的堂本光一，但想到成熟穩重的人那早上為了來見他們緊張的樣子，她也忍不住泛起笑意，手伸到嘴邊，她才意識到自己也跟著二人笑了。

故意放大腳步聲讓他們知道自己的存在，望著尷尬又心虛地保留著距離的兩個孩子，搞笑又讓人心疼。

他們平時也是這樣的嗎？

相愛也要這般小心翼翼，那得多難受呢。

這裡可是小剛的家呢，這裡是他的家啊。

她是看著剛長大的人啊，那可是她親生的孩子，從小到大怕他穿不暖，怕他吃不飽，晚上給他壓好被角都要再回頭看個幾遍才放心，上學怕他被同學欺負，跟同學關係好了又怕他學壞只顧著玩，到他用功了又不捨得他辛苦，怕他驕縱，又怕他在外沒人疼愛，她會罵他，見他哭了自己卻是最心疼。

她的心願，不就只是剛能開心的笑著過日子嗎。

記得跟剛視訊時他說想把堂本光一也帶來，那時她就說了一句「嗯」，電話裡的人笑得像花田裡開得最燦爛那朵花。

那是他很愛很愛的人。

她的小兒子滿心歡喜想介紹給他們認識，那是會跟他互相扶持一輩子、白頭皆老的人。

這有什麼不能接受的呢？

過了一段時間緩過來後她給堂本剛打了通電話，想好讓他不用再隱瞞，至少在自己面前。

跟小兒子聊了半天卻不知道怎麼開口，一直沒有觸碰到重點的話聽上去漸漸變了味兒成了一堆尖銳的試探，她沒有這種經驗，一生也大概只會有這麼一次這樣的經歷，在自己說了某句話後剛開始有點情緒失控，她突然想起堂本光一便提起了他，結果電話在下一秒已經斷了。

她應該是最清楚的，剛有多細膩而又敏感，卻對他說了那樣的話。

望著窗外已經下沉大半的夕陽，口袋傳來震動聲，堂本光一才剛離開沒多久，她就收到小兒子的訊息。

媽 對不起  
那天突然掛掉你的電話 

之前你問過的事  
沒有告訴你實話對不起  
光一是我很重要的人  
沒有他我走不過來  
以後的路也走不下去

對不起

她連忙撥了通電話過去，幾乎是沒有空隙，就聽到了堂本剛的聲音。

「媽媽對不起。」

聽著那句滿是愧疚的話，心裡的內疚又重了一些。

接著母子二人迎來一段漫長的沈默，兩人都想說些什麼，話到了嘴邊卻遲遲仍未出口。

「剛。」

「...嗯？」

「空太回去之前每天都問我光一君什麼時候再來呢，」

「上次他和爸爸也沒講幾句話，」

「嗯......」

「媽媽也想多跟光一君講講話、」

電話那頭傳來急促的抽泣聲，剛吸著鼻子，怕是又在哭了。

「你下次回家，也帶上光一君吧。」

11

窗外下著綿密細雨，微涼的空氣凝結了城市，街道與房屋彷彿變得擁擠起來，像不同顏色的花被捆紮成束，小麻雀划過一片濕潤的灰蒙，回巢後探頭仰望，還未亮透的天空似乎對他有著一股獨有的吸引力。

床上左邊的人緩緩張開眼，進入眼簾的是昨晚繃緊得無法入睡的人，此刻他還在睡夢中，小富士山嘴呢喃著一些零碎的音節，毫無防備地窩在自己懷裡。

過去一個月他們每天都被緊湊的行程推著走，堂本剛的扭傷還未來得及好就進入了演唱會彩排，一開始那兩週只能坐著彩排，後來日以繼夜地趕上進度，除了其他日常工作大部分時間都給了排練室。

每天回家後吃飯洗澡倒頭就睡，醒來第一件事就是回顧一次前一天的彩排，直到演唱會前一晚還確認著各種細節，他們只知道日子每天都在過去，卻開始分不清現在是今天還是明天，後天是不是又已經要來了。

聽著雨聲醒來下意識又想著演唱會的事，然後才發現那已經是昨天的事了。

今天是連假的第一日。

一絲晨光穿過窗簾之間的縫隙，猶如一縷青煙蔓延，如羽毛般溫柔地落在堂本剛的側臉。

那應該是今天的第一道光，堂本光一低頭雙唇蹭蹭他的額頭，細細親了一口，順著額頭滑到太陽穴，像農夫播種那樣一直親到眼角。

堂本剛醒來時睫毛輕輕搔癢他的嘴角，勾起笑咬了一小口像糯米糰子白嫩的臉蛋，被咬的人像教訓小動物那樣把他拍開，堂本光一額頭頂著軟軟的手心使勁往前推，還未下床，二人就迎來今天的第一場角力遊戲。

分不清是誰先笑出聲的，一場幼稚的玩鬧宣告結束，堂本光一把額頭上的手牽到嘴邊，親了一口。

「喜歡嗎？」

拇指順著他的手背滑下，經過骨節分明的無名指，停在那圈銀光上來回摩挲。

堂本剛反手牽起他的手，沒有回答，出神地看著靠在一起的對戒。

年輕的時候堂本光一跟他在幾萬人面前胡鬧過，故作莊重地交換戒指，掀起頭紗親吻彼此，在起鬨聲下體驗了些許婚禮的滋味，事後堂本光一在台下問他有沒有憧憬過這些，那時他搖搖頭，說不需要。

當時那人好像很失望，追問他是不是真的不在意這些，他看著還大汗淋漓的堂本光一，雙唇繃緊著，咬了一下嘴邊的肉。

「跟光一在一起比形式上的任何事更重要。」

堅定的話，不知道是在回答對方，還是在約束自己。

短短的一句話，留在心裡、十幾年來一直捆著他，在心裡幻想過無數遍的畫面，在逐漸穩定的關係中變得越來越難以實現。

「喜歡啊。」

堂本光一滿足地蹭了蹭他柔軟的髮絲，正低頭把玩著他的手指。

「我還怕你不想。」

「我什麼時候說過不想。」

「剛君好像對這些都沒什麼感覺。」

堂本剛瞇著眼睛看他，噘嘴佯作不滿，手探進他衣領勾出那條同款項鍊。

「要是沒感覺就不會送你這個了。」

「昨天在台上也不會親你了。」

若是沒有幾分認真，人前那些看似玩笑的舉動，就不會做了。

「不要睡在一起了。」

從堂本光一的懷抱脫身出來，他翻開被子裝作要離開睡床，手才剛伸出去一秒就被人抱著腰扯回去。

「我錯、我錯，我的錯。」

生怕堂本剛生氣，主動認錯的人收緊雙臂順著他的背，下巴抵著他的頭頂，小聲補上一句：

「......今天還要一起回家呢。」

聽著對方卑微的語氣強忍著笑意，堂本剛捶了一下寬厚的背。

堂本光一抱得更緊。

「Tsuyo...」

「我沒有不想......」

「我知道。」

「你總是覺得我不喜歡你。」

「怎、我沒有——」

辯解的話還未出口，在堂本剛湊近他雙唇的一刻，化作細碎綿密的親吻。

卸去平日的從容，他著急地吮吸著他的唇，舌尖探進溫熱的口腔勾起遲鈍的對方，得到回應後發出一聲滿著的呻吟，拉開點點距離後又立刻迎上，眷戀地含著堂本光一的下唇，輕輕地拉扯。

「你的妻子那麼喜歡你、」

「你都不知道嗎？」

水靈的圓眸載滿委屈，堂本光一看著無辜又勾人的堂本剛，吞了一下口水，思考著是不是要給家裡人打個電話，說今天會遲一點到家。

不久後臥室傳出布料摩挲的聲音，時不時還有堂本剛曖昧的笑聲，夾雜在被強行打斷的話語之間，最後一切在炙熱的空間裡溶化成喘息和呻吟。

玄關放置著兩人的行李包，拉鍊上掛著一對很醜掛飾，一紅一藍，面向彼此，等待著久違的外出。

-END-


End file.
